Sweet Answers
by taitofan
Summary: Neither knew what rabbits and chocolate had in common, but at that moment Luppi was sure that he really didn't care.


Sweet Answers

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and a bit of suggestive past use of tentacles

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine and never will be. I'd buy Luppi if anyone was selling though!

Author's Note: My first Bleach fic and a _sort of_ Easter fic. I know that even in Japan barely anyone celebrates it, but oh well. It doesn't have much to do with anything anyway. Umm, well, obviously this is AU as Luppi isn't dead. I dunno why exactly. Maybe he escaped and ran to Toshiro for revenge and decided he'd rather sex him up than kill him. Who knows? Just be glad I wrote this before Trepadora molestation or something. …Though that'll probably be next, heh.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-04-10

* * *

"And you say this is part of a human holiday?" Toshiro, had he been anyone else, might have flinched at the voracity Luppi used to bite the head off the chocolate rabbit Rukia had brought him from the living world. As it was, he just wondered how the former Espada managed to not get the chocolate all over his overly long white sleeves.

"Yes. Supposedly it's a religious celebration, but I'm not sure how chocolate or rabbits have anything to do with it…" Luppi shrugged from his perch on Toshiro's desk and took another bite of the sweet chocolate, more leisurely this time, not particularly caring what anything had to do with anything as long as he got this delicious candy out of it. He didn't bother to stop from letting a moan slip out as it ran over his taste buds, not catching the slight pink twinge that momentarily graced the captain's cheeks.

"But why didn't _you_ want it shorty? Too sweet for an ice queen like yourself?" When all he received for an answer was a cold glare—he just barely surprised a snicker at his pun; obvious or not he still found them appropriate—and smirked and tried again. "That girl did give it to you, didn't she? She certainly wouldn't bring _me_ a present after all. What I want to know is why you gave it to me instead of one of those girls you hang around. That Mimi one perhaps?"

"It's _Momo_, and you know it." Luppi shrugged again and took another bite. Of course he knew it, but Toshiro was far too fun to tease!

"Sure, whatever you say. But that still doesn't answer my question." The glare had lessened at this point, but he still didn't get an answer. Now, this was rude! Luppi hated being ignored. He was going to get annoyed before too long at this rate, and the chocolate was far too good to be ruined by a shrimpy little brat who wanted to be all boring and not just tell the truth. _Lame_. "Toshiro, _honestly_, this is getting old. Why can't you just answer my question, hmm?"

The two stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying a word. Luppi was about three seconds from releasing Trepadora and _forcing_ the stubborn brat to give him an answer—he was _quite_ convincing when he had eight tentacles to work with if he did say so himself—when something miraculous happened. Toshiro Hitsugaya, the biggest ice queen he knew, blushed. Outright _blushed_ and even didn't turn away to hide it. He committed the sight to memory, sure it was something he wouldn't be lucky enough to witness again for a long time.

"I thought that you would appreciate it more, that's all… Don't think too much into it, and stop that smirking!" Luppi couldn't have complied even if he'd wanted too. It wasn't exactly what he'd wanted to hear, but then again, he supposed that anything more romantic would have meant that Toshiro was sick. Oh well, he was all right with this too.

"Why my dear captain, I appreciate it more than you know…" Luppi set down the rest of his decapitated chocolate rabbit and before the young captain could question what he was up to, there was suddenly a lithe body in his lap, complete with candy-coated lips upon his own. He started briefly before willing himself to relax at the contact. No matter how many times Luppi initiated such displays of affection, it always seemed to catch him off guard. Though with as often as Luppi liked to jump him, he guessed it wouldn't take too long before he got more comfortable with it, no matter if he wanted to or not.

…Not that he was exactly complaining.

"It's delicious, isn't it Toshiro?" Luppi's seductively murmured question made him shiver oh so slightly, to the point where the ex-Espada wouldn't have even noticed if he weren't right on top of Toshiro and not willing to pull away. Toshiro wasn't sure if Luppi meant the chocolate or the kiss, but it didn't really matter…

"Yes, very much so."

…it was the same answer regardless.


End file.
